Playing Doctor
by stormy003
Summary: Yukimura Kiyoko mysteriously disappears in the afternoon only to come back very late at night covered in many injuries as Yukimura Kuromi, Kiyoko being fully aware of the state they both were in. The next day, Kiyoko catches a cold and asks the doctor-to-be, Leorio Paradinight, for some medication and bandages, Leorio scheming out a small plan for Kurapika and Kiyoko. (ONE-SHOT)


_Cough cough… cough.. _

_'_Nnnghhhh… It's so hot…'

Kiyoko pulled up her bangs and took the three white clips that originally held her braids together to clip up her hair on top of her head. The girl pushed the blanket near her feet away and pulled up her sleeves a little.

'.. It's still so hot.. And I feel so uncomfortable…' the girl muttered to herself.

Kiyoko suddenly remembered her shirt was long enough to act as a dress and took off her baggy capris, leaving them on the floor next to her folded neatly. The teenager groaned and pondered to herself as her temperature rose a little higher, causing her face to go red as if she was drunk.

'Should've taken better care of yourself, Kiyoko,' Kuromi told herself.

"Hey, you were the one in control of my body, so don't tell me these things like it was my fault… And these stupid injuries aren't helping me either!" Kiyoko pouted.

'Stupid? Ha! More like crappy as hell!'

The girl began fanning herself with her shirt and looked around the room Leorio rented for her in the hotel she was staying at with the boys in Yorknew City.

"Should I call Leorio to come and give me some medicine?" she asked tiredly, touching her cuts and bruises. "Ow…!"

'That may be a good idea. How about calling him RIGHT NOW?!' Kuromi yelled. 'IT SUCKS THAT WHEN YOU'RE SICK, I'M AFFECTED ALSO AND IT'S WAYYYY HOTTER INSIDE THE BODY AS A SPIRIT THAN WHEN YOU'RE IN CONTROL, JUST SAYING.'

Kiyoko gave a straight face that read 'You think?' to the wall in her line of sight as she reached over to grab her phone from the table next to her bed.

"Well, I'm happy that I'm not the one being taken over right now then."

Kuromi groaned angrily and slightly tugged at her hair spiritually while Kiyoko began to dial Leorio's number. Three rings came through from the cell phone's speaker, finally getting a pick up from someone.

'Hyellloooo?~' a voice sang.

"Hey, Leorio," Kiyoko replied.

'Hey, Kiyoko! How are you feeling now?' the 20 year old man asked.

"Good and not so good. How is it going at work right now? Has Killua and Gon been causing any trouble?" Kiyoko asked.

'Nawww. They've been buying items from the black market and selling stuff for the auctions to earn money as usual. Nothing much.'

Kiyoko hummed out a 'Hmm?' after hearing the man's reply.

'So, is there anything you need, kiddo?'

Half of Kiyoko's body was now in control of a furious Kuromi after hearing the question.

"HEY, OLD MAN! WE AREN'T KIDS ANYMORE. WE'RE ALREADY 17 YEARS OLD, SO STOP TREATING US LIKE 8 YEAR OLDS!" the negative personal exclaimed.

'..I'm guessing that you got 'possessed' by Kuromi again?'

Kiyoko sighed as she returned to normal and decided to answer both of Leorio's questions.

"Correction: controlled. Yes, that's.. correct.. And again, yes, I do need something. Maybe more than one thing…" the teen answered, coughing a few times. "Do you have any medicine I can take right now? I got sick last night or so… Also, I'll need cotton, wrapping bandages-"

A small groan was heard on the other side with two other voices in the background joking around, cutting off the girl's list.

'Hey, Gon! Bet you can't do this!' a familiar young voice said.

'Careful now, guys. Don't want you knocking things over!' Leorio scolded.

'Awww, but we were just comparing our nen and abilities!' another young boy's voice complained.

'Ehh? Who are you talking to right now? Your mom?' Killua asked, Gon trying hard not to laugh.

'NOT EVEN! It's Kiyoko I'm talking to right now.'

Kiyoko smiled at the voices she was hearing on the other side of the phone and closed her eyes, waiting for their conversation to end.

'You're too calm about this…' Kuromi complained.

'Oh hush you,' Kiyoko thought.

'Anyways, medicine and things to clean and cover injuries, huh? Sure, I do! I'll get it over there as soon as possible. As for now, just sleep it off,' Leorio answered.

"Thanks, Leorio. See you later then, I guess," Kiyoko bidded, coughing as she turned off the call.

"Oh, well the thing is…. It's not me who you'll be seeing…" Leorio said to himself and the boys, smiling suspiciously at his phone.

"Killua, Gon, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, looking over at the two boys.

The two children smiled at each other and then at Leorio.

"Are we going to visit Kiyoko?" Gon asked excitedly, causing the other two boys to look away with a disappointed smile on their faces.

"I should've expected that to come…" Killua stated.

"No, Gon. Not now at least, but we're going to make Kurapika visit her and take care of her," Leorio said, pointed a thumb and an index finger up into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

The 18 year old boy sneezed at the unknown mention of his name.

"Bless you," Melody said.

"Ah, thank you. I think I'm catching a cold…" Kurapika said, rubbing the bottom of his nose with a finger.

"Maybe you're working too hard?"

The boy gave a small shrug to his co-worker and walked off.

* * *

><p>'Maybe I should just sleep it off like Leorio told me to..' Kiyoko muttered, deciding to take off her shirt and leaving on her black sleeveless top. "Don't even think about taking over my body, Kuromi."<p>

'Right, right, don't worry. I don't even feel like moving…' her counterpart growled as Kiyoko folded up her cloudy, but bright, periwinkle shirt and set it on top of her pale golden capris.

The girl carefully scooted down from her position to lay on the bed comfortably and closed her eyes to sleep, finally doing so around 15 minutes later.

* * *

><p>Kurapika's cell phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket as he decided to ignore it, not feeling like it's not important to check. The phone stopped vibrating and then picked up from where it left off, causing the boy to growl and finally pick up the call.<p>

"What, what, what?!" the boy irritatedly said repeatedly.

'Sorry, are we bothering you?' Leorio asked cheekily.

"Sort of. Now, what is it?" Kurapika asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Take a day off from work. Just for the day, please?' Gon asked.

"Wait, what? No! Are you guys crazy!?"

'No, not really. It's just that Kiyoko caught a cold and we need you to go look after her and bring her some medicine,' Killua said as casually as possible.

"Can't you guys just do that yourself? Why are you asking me?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone, Kurapika knowing what they were doing; their puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine, but give me a good reason…."

'Ah! Thanks, Kurapika! Anyways, our reason? We believe that you need to take a break from work, knowing what you do every day,' Leorio told the boy.

'Also, we need to finish some business before we can visit her and she needs her medicine soon,' Gon added.

"… Thanks for your concern, I guess, but those are some idiotic reasons compared to mine," Kurapika answered.

'Eh? What's your reason then?' Killua asked, knowing that he would regret asking this question.

"I think you know already. I'm a bodyguard for the Nostrade family and I have to PROTECT my boss, obviously. If I disobey, stuff that I don't want to experience happens and I also happen to be the lea-"

'OKAY, OKAY, WE GET IT. CAN YOU STILL VISIT HER ANYWAYS?' Killua interrupted.

"Ugh, fine.. Where do you want to meet up for the damn medication…?" the boy muttered.

'Perfect! Let's meet….. near Bull Market. That alright?'

* * *

><p>Leorio rhythmically tapped his foot impatiently, constantly looked at his phone for the time as Gon and Killua kept a look out for their friend, blocking the sun from their eyes and squinting for a better view.<p>

"Ah! There! There he is!" Gon exclaimed, pointing at the chain user.

"You bastard. What took you so long?" Leorio asked in a pissed off manner.

"I had to finish my business….." he said, lowering his eyelids as he began remembering what happened back at the hotel.

_"Boss, I need to head out for the day and I won't know when I'll be returning."_

_"Where are you going, Kurapika? Are you going to an auction? Are you? Are you?" Neon asked excitedly._

_"Ahhh.. Boss, I'm actually not going to an auction.. I need to run an errand for the day, so may I ask to take a day off?" Kurapika asked. _

_"Awwww, and I was excited for no reason…" the girl pouted._

_ "Go ahead and take your leave then, BUT get me something in return!" Kurapika sighed exhaustedly at the spoiled girl._

_ "I'll see what I can do, boss, but I can't promise you that I'll get you anything though be it something you want or not," he informed her, bowing politely and leaving Neon's room. _

The boy let out a long sigh and ruffled up his hair a bit.

"Right, anyways, here's the address, the medication, and the key to her room. Oh! Also-"

Kurapika cut Leorio's sentence short with a question as he stared at him weirdly.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Why do you have a key to her room?" the boy asked confusedly, resting his left hand on his hip and his right hand on top of his head.

"Oh, well, we're staying in the same hotel as Kiyoko!" Gon exclaimed.

"What?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN HER THE MEDICINE YOURSELF?!" the boy yelled angrily.

"Ah. About that, Kurapika, we left really early this morning… She also came back to her hotel room really late last night as Kuromi with some injuries on her body and told us not to bother her. Never visited her ever since then, but we were planning to later at night or so when she's all rested up," Killua replied sheepishly.

"Injuries? Do you know what happened or where she went?" the boy asked, getting concerned about the girl's well-being.

"No, we know nothing about that. Anyways, go visit her now if you want the full story or brief explanation," Leorio said, handing over the rest of the items.

* * *

><p>Knocking was heard at the door as the girl slept uncomfortably on the bed, wounds being a nuisance to her body.<p>

'Hey, Kiyoko, someone's at the door,' Kuromi said in a pissed off manner.

Kiyoko groaned in her sleep and slowly sat up in bed as the knocking continued.

'Coming…' she called tiredly, a cough hitched at her throat.

The girl stepped off her bed and wore on her capris to answer the door, but before she was even a quarter to the entrance, the door unlocked on the other side, allowing Kurapika in the room with all the things she needed in hand.

"… Kurapika-kun?" Kiyoko asked suprisedly.

"Hey," he said, closing the door behind him and slipping the key underneath the door for Leorio. "I heard that you were sick from Killua?"

Kiyoko stared at the boy awkwardly, her face still a little heated up from her sickness.

"Right…" she answered slowly.

Kurapika eyed the girl's injuries carefully and held out a hand in front of him, medical items in his left arm. The girl hesitantly accepted the boy's offering hand and allowed him to lead her back over to her bed.

"So, why are you here, Kurapika-kun? Aren't you always working 24/7? And how did you get in here?" Kiyoko asked curiously, turning away to finally let out the cough.

"Leorio, Gon, and Killua told me to come look after you and they also gave me your room key. Now, about those wounds of yours," Kurapika said after sitting her down on the bed, pointing at her body.

"Hm? A-ah, it's nothing really!" Kiyoko exclaimed, waving the boy off.

Kurapika sighed and set down the items on the desk beside her bed, sitting down next to her.

"It's not nothing, see?"

The boy grabbed Kiyoko's arm and wiped up a cut with a cotton swab he had with him, making her wince in the process.

"I'm guessing that you struggled to clean your wounds properly?" he asked, showing the cotton swab to her only to see that it was never closed because of the dark yet fresh-looking blood stain.

'It wasn't me who took care of this…. I don't even think Kuromi bothered to clean it and went straight to bed,' Kiyoko muttered disappointedly, pushing his hand away.

"Heh, it's alright. I'll get you healed up and feeling better, but the thing is…."

Kurapika looked away embarrassedly as he conjured up his chains.

"Question… Are the injuries all around your body?"

Kuromi listened to the conversation intently, cringing at all the questions and answers they've been exchanging.

"W-well…. Yes…? Why?" Kiyoko answered, beginning to feel uncomfortable around the chain user.

"Oh.. Well.. I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothes then….." he told the girl, blushing a little.

Kiyoko's slightly red face turned redder at the statement, her vulnerable mind being taken over.

"YOU PERVERTED DOUCHE! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kuromi yelled.

The boy frowned at the exclamation and allowed the holy chain to dangle freely from his thumb.

"Healed or not? It depends on Kiyoko, not you, you wretched witch. Besides, it's her body not yours and I want her to feel less pain."

The cold girl annoyingly clicked her tongue and returned the body to her opposite.

"Well? Your choice, Kiyoko. Either get healed quickly or stay injured for a while," Kurapika informed again, removing the chains from his hand.

"… Fine, doctor-san… I can't bare the pain along with this sickness anyways. It bothers me…" she said, standing up.

"Doctor-san, eh…?" the boy chuckled.

"Uh, mind turning around for a bit…?"

The boy blushed harder than earlier and looked away, covering up his face nervously.

"O-of c-course! J-just make it quick…" he stuttered.

About 2 minutes later, Kiyoko sighed and dropped her black top onto the floor next to the rest of her clothing, besides her undergarment, and looked behind her to see the boy fiddling with the ribbon and rose she untied from her shirt earlier.

"Kurapika, why did you accept their request? Leorio and the others I mean. It's not that I'm not glad to see you and all, but it's just…. Strange…" Kiyoko decided to ask again, sitting back down onto the bed and coughing lightly.

Kurapika slowly turned back around to see a huge gash slashed onto the girl's back and cringed at the sight.

"How did you get these injuries, seriously?" he asked.

"Answer my question first and I'll give you my answer to yours."

The boy sighed and brushed his fingers around the deep cut, making the girl wince in pain.

"Ah, sorry, did that actually hurt you?" the boy asked cautiously.

"Y-you think…..?" the girl groaned.

"As I said before, Leorio and the other two asked me take the day off and, well, 'nurse' you until they finished their business. Thing is, I don't know how long I'll be here."

Kiyoko rested her head in her palm and continued to flinch at Kurapika's touch on her back.

"I-I see… Anyways, you want to know about my injuries, right? Well, I sort of got caught up into a fight and managed to survive, all thanks to Kuromi.." she groaned.

Kuromi took over half her body again and slapped the boy's hand away.

"My fault? Really? Well, I'm sorry, but at least we made it out alive!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, a fight? With whom?"

"You dimwit, it's the Pha-"

Kiyoko took over Kuromi's half she controlled, cutting her off for once.

"Those people who call you 'Chain User' and 'Chain Bastard'," the girl filled in, taking off the 3 clips from her hair.

The boy's eyes widened at the nicknames he received from the Phantom Troupe, realizing who she was talking about after hearing them.

"Did you take them on yourself? Are you crazy?!" the boy asked, shoving her onto the bed.

"A-ah! Kurapika-kun?!" the girl exclaimed, her arms locked beside her head.

"Answer me!" the boy said worriedly.

"No! They just suddenly attacked, okay? That's why I came back here late!" she exclaimed, blushing at their position.

"C-can you get off now?" she whimpered.

The boy sighed and loosened up his grip from her arms, giving up on resisting and kissing the wounds on her cheek and neck.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kuromi suddenly yelled and took over.

The boy gave a disinterest face to the changed girl and looked away.

"Nothing. Now quit taking over her mental state, you're going to get her falling unconscious like that one day," Kurapika stated casually, sitting up from the position he set them up in. Kuromi growled at the boy in such an aggressive manner, trying to escape from underneath him.

"You're not moving until Kiyoko's body gets healed. She accepted it," he said, licking his lips and tasting the metallic taste of blood from the cut.

"P-pervert…!" Kuromi retaliated, returning back to the body.

Kiyoko covered up her face embarrassedly as she waited for a response from Kurapika, not earning a single sound from him.

"Alright, let's get you healed up now," the boy finally answered, conjuring up his chains once more and pecking her wound on her cheek again.

Kuromi snapped at his action and messed up her hair angrily as she watched everything through Kiyoko's point of view. Kurapika's holy chain began to heal all the cuts and bruises on her body, making her feel comfortable again, not being able to feel the annoying stings she's been experiencing with every movement she made.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, brushing her skin on the spot where one of her cuts used to be.

"A lot better. Thanks, Kura-kun" the girl answered, earning a raised brow from the boy.

"Kura? That sounds too close to Kuro.." he said, thinking about Kuromi's nickname.

Kiyoko laughed at the boy's answer as the rest of her heavy wounds closed up and her bruises disappeared. The girl slipped on her top and capris after her injuries were fully gone, lying on the bed after doing so.

"Say, Kurapika-kun, what do you think about everyone in the group?" she asked curiously, pulling the blanket up to her feet.

"Hmm, let's see… I'll start off with Gon. I feel very comfortable around him, being able to muster up my courage and strength around him. He's very easy to trust and I guess likeable. On to Killua, he's trustworthy and, all but his attitude seems to get to him… I appreciate him being with us though," he trailed off.

"Says the one who lets his anger take over himself.." Kiyoko said.

"Oh shut it. Anyways, Leorio is just as honest as the other two and it feels like I can depend on him whenever I need to. The only problem is that he's just really….. annoying sometimes…"

Kiyoko stifled a giggle and took the medicine bottle to read the instructions.

"Kuromi is someone I can depend on when I need someone to defend my back, but her attitude just kills me. Be happy that I can trust you at least a little, Kuro," Kurapika told the girl, glaring a little.

The girl huffed out a breath and looked away from the boy, Kiyoko being the only one to know what she's thinking.

"Ah.. She just looked away from you," Kiyoko said, taking out a pill and gesturing for a glass of water.

"Figured," Kurapika answered, handing her the glass she requested for.

"Lastly, you. Yes, I trust you and you are very caring to us all and I mean everyone. Your split personality disorder doesn't bother me, just Kuromi does.. Sometimes, I think you can be a little too reckless, trying to help us and protecting us from things we should keep you away from."

Kiyoko set the empty glass down and looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"Really? How about you? You're sacrificing your own life to hunt down the spiders."

Kurapika gave a smile of defeat to the girl.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyways, I can tell that you are willing to stick with us no matter what….. And another thing about my thoughts on you? Hm.. Does this help?" he asked, leaning in and kissing Kiyoko out of the blue.

'…. HA?!' Kuromi screamed. 'YOU BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM US!'

Kiyoko stared at Kurapika's relaxed face with a shocked expression written on her own. Parting away from each other a second later, Kurapika flashed a quick smile and pushed Kiyoko back onto the bed.

"K-Kurapika-kun? W-what are you doing?"

The boy gave a questioning stare to Kiyoko and then allowed an amused smile spread across his face.

"What do you mean, Kiyoko? I'm taking care of you. I am the DOCTOR, am I not?" he joked, kissing the girl again.

Kiyoko mentally sighed and allowed the boy to do whatever, knowing that she won't be able to escape from him if she tried. Kurapika smiled in the kiss and decided to pry open the girl's lips with his tongue, making her flinch a bit.

'Sorry, was that too sudden?' he whispered, lifting his face about half an inch away from Kiyoko's face.

'A little… you know you'll get sick like this right?' she replied quietly. Kurapika smiled and crashed their lips back together after hearing her little question.

'Ughhhh….. I'm sleeping this off…..' Kuromi told Kiyoko in disgust.

Kiyoko ignored Kuromi and clumsily wrapped her arms around Kurapika's neck to deepen the kiss, softly grabbing at his blonde locks. The boy was supporting his body weight with an arm above the girl, his free hand resting at her cheek. The girl began to feel drowsy, remembering the medication she took earlier from Leorio, and pulled away from the kiss Kurapika started, a thread of saliva still connecting the two for a second.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Kurapika asked curiously, planting kisses on Kiyoko's exposed skin.

"Ah.. N-no, Just- ngh! I'm just a little sleepy.. Ah!" Kiyoko moaned.

Kurapika stopped and looked at her curiously, eying the medicine she took earlier.

"Oh right, the medicine you took has an effect of drowsiness.. Yeah, you're going to need to sleep," the boy answered, standing up and lifting her up from the bed to lay down with her.

"Like I said, I don't know when they'll be returning, so I'll have to stay here until they get back."

Kiyoko yawned and nodded tiredly, cuddling into the boy's body.

"You need to sleep too, Kurapika-kun. You've been working way too hard…"

"…Sure.. Go to sleep now," Kurapika told her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tighter.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they're doing right now," Leorio said, stretching his tired body.<p>

"I wonder if Kurapika actually did what we asked him to do," Killua said, resting his arms behind his head.

"I'm sure he did. They both clearly like each other after all, so Kurapika must have went after her," Gon stated ignorantly.

The other two chuckled at Gon's statement and reached underneath Kiyoko's doorway for the key Kurapika hid.

"Oh, I got the key," Killua said, pulling it out from underneath.

Slowly and quietly unlocking the door, the three cracked the door open and took a peek inside the room.

"Looks like the plan went smoothly," Gon said, pushing the door open fully.

Kurapika groaned and turned over to face Kiyoko, both still sleeping soundly.

'Shhhhh! Do you want to wake them up?' Leorio whispered harshly, bringing a finger up to his lips.

Kurapika frowned and woke up from the commotion they were making, opening his eyes a little with irritation written all over his face.

'They make an adorable duo, don't you boys think?' Leorio asked excitedly, tiptoeing over to the bed.

Kurapika turned over and shot a glare to the three, careful not to wake up the girl.

'So, you've finally came after this entire day. Does that mean I'm allowed to return to work now?' Kurapika growled, a blush spread on his face.

The other three boys laughed nervously and ran out the room immediately, retreating to their room next door.

'Keep her company for now, Doctor Kurapika!' they said in unison, closing the door right after.

'O-OI! GET BACK HERE, YOU FAGS!' the boy hissed, holding the sleeping girl in his arms a little tighter.

'… Ughh… Looks like I won't be able to get back to work anytime soon…..' Kurapika muttered angrily, rolling back to his side to fall back a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhh, I don't know anymore.. Just a one-shot? On episode 77 for Hunter X Hunter 2011 now TuT"<strong>

_**~Stormy003**_


End file.
